


Yang Lain

by revabhipraya



Category: Confessions of a Shopaholic (2009), Ella Enchanted (2004), The Intern (2015)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Modern Era, Poetry, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Reincarnation, Supernatural - Freeform, Tragedy, another life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-13 21:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12993180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: Luke tahu ia pernah bertemu dengan Jules di kehidupan yang lain. #MariBerpuisi





	Yang Lain

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:**  
>  Ella Enchanted © Gail Carson Levine, Blessington Film Productions, Jane Startz Productions, Miramax.  
> The Intern © Nancy Meyers, RatPac-Dune Entertainment, Waverly Films.  
> Confession of A Shopaholic © Sophie Kinsella, Touchstone Pictures, Jerry Bruckheimer Films.  
> Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang penulis dapat dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.
> 
>  **Warning:**  
>  Possibly Canon, OOC, typo(s).  
> Post-Canon untuk Ella Enchanted dan Confession of A Shopaholic.  
> Pre-Canon untuk The Intern.

₰

.

.

_Kehidupan Lamia yang damai sejak Char dinobatkan sebagai raja terpaksa harus kehilangan kedamaiannya selama beberapa waktu. Semua itu karena kedatangan belasan makhluk tak dikenal yang menyebabkan kerusuhan di kota. Mereka membakar berbagai fasilitas umum, menyerang orang-orang tak berdosa, mencuri persediaan kebutuhan kota, dan terakhir, menyerbu istana dengan obor menyala-nyala di tangan._

_Char kala itu sedang memimpin pasukan untuk mengamankan situasi kota yang mendadak panik, maka ia terpaksa meninggalkan Ella setelah menitipkannya kepada Slannen dan Bobby yang saat itu sedang berada di istana untuk makan siang bersama. Meninggalkan Ella di istana memang berisiko, namun membawanya ke sumber kerusuhan justru lebih berisiko. Lebih baik Ella dijaga oleh tembok istana, para penjaga, serta dua teman baiknya ketimbang olehnya namun harus menghadapi kerusuhan._

_Letak kesalahannya, Char tidak tahu bahwa para makhluk tak dikenal itu berniat menyerbu istana. Char tidak tahu bahwa istrinya berada dalam bahaya yang lebih besar daripada pemikirannya sebelumnya._

_Dan Char tidak menyadari kesalahannya itu hingga—_

_“Raja! Istana terbakar!”_

_—seorang prajurit melihatnya lebih dulu._

.

.

₰

 

 

> Aku cinta kamu yang diam  
>  Yang tawa dan ucapnya bisu  
>  Aku cinta kamu yang diam  
>  Yang kenangannya tak palsu

₰

.

.

“Luke! Luke!”

Luke Brandon tersentak, tersadar dari lamunan.

“Luke! Luke! Apa kausudah dengar soal perusahaan pakaian _online_ yang baru itu?” Hari masih pagi dan ruangan Luke sudah diserbu oleh seruan heboh kolumnis favoritnya. Wanita muda yang lebih dikenal dunia dengan julukan Gadis Bersyal Hijau itu tampak antusias dengan informasi yang hendak disampaikannya. “Sudahkah? Sudahkah?”

“Ah ....” Luke mengerjap selama beberapa saat, terkejut akan kerusuhan mendadak yang diciptakan Rebecca begitu wanita muda itu memasuki kantornya. Yah, rasionalisasi lain selain fakta bahwa baru saja lamunannya kembali membawanya ke sebuah dunia tak dikenal yang _sepertinya_ pernah menjadi tempat tinggalnya. “Apa?”

Rebecca mendesah gemas. “ _About The Fit_! Apa kausudah dengar soal perusahaan itu?”

“Aku pernah mendengar namanya beberapa kali, tapi tidak pernah benar-benar mencari tahu tentangnya,” jawab Luke sambil menganggukkan kepalanya satu kali. Ia menatap mata Rebecca. “Oh, salah satu kotak pakaian yang kauterima minggu ini—“

“Ya, aku memesannya di _About The Fit_ ,” potong Rebecca langsung. Semangatnya masih belum redup rupanya. “Dan karena penasaran—oh, entah mengapa aku mendadak penasaran—aku mencari tahu lebih tentang perusahaan itu. Mereka baru didirikan empat bulan yang lalu, Luke! Empat bulan!”

Wajah Luke berubah tertarik. “Menarik,” komentarnya singkat. Dia melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja. “Bahan yang bagus untuk kolom ‘Inspiratif’, ya?”

“Itulah yang kupikirkan,” senyum wanita muda bersurai kemerahan itu. Ia lalu tersentak seolah baru mengingat sesuatu dan buru-buru merogoh tas kecilnya. Dikeluarkannya secarik kertas kecil yang nampak seperti kartu nama dengan logo huruf A unik di belakangnya. Ia berikan kertas itu kepada Luke. “Dan, tebak? Aku berhasil mendapatkan nomor teleponnya.”

Luke menerima kertas tersebut dan membaca isinya. “Nomor telepon kantor, ‘kan?”

“Tentu saja,” jawab Rebecca sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya. “Aku tidak akan bisa mendapatkan nomor ponselnya jika belum bertemu langsung dengannya—yang memang belum aku lakukan. Oh, Luke, bolehkah pagi ini aku pergi dan kembali lagi siang nanti?”

Luke mengernyitkan dahi. “Ke mana?”

“Alicia tadi menelepon dan katanya dia sedang berada dalam _fashion emergency_ ,” balas Rebecca geli. “Sepertinya Gadis Bersyal Hijau masih memberikan pengaruh yang besar bagi dunia mode sampai Alicia pun meminta tolong kepadanya.”

Tawa kecil terselip keluar dari mulut Luke. “Baiklah. Oh, jangan lupa janji makan malam kita nanti.”

“Aku tidak akan berbelanja selama itu,” jawab Rebecca sambil mendaratkan kecupan ringan di pipi sang kekasih. Ia lalu bergegas keluar dari kantor sang pria. “Sampai jumpa nanti, Luke!”

Luke melambaikan tangannya sekilas sebelum kembali memfokuskan otak dan mata kepada secarik kertas dengan nomor kantor yang diberikan Rebecca tadi. _About The Fit_ , ya? Haruskah Luke menelepon?

“Tidak ada salahnya dicoba,” gumam pria itu sambil mengambil ponselnya, mengetikkan serentetan angka, lalu menekan tombol hijau. Ia tempelkan layar ponselnya ke telinga, bersiap menerima ucapan semacam—

“ _Kantor_ About The Fit _. Ini Becky, ada yang bisa kubantu?_ ”

“Halo, aku Luke Brandon dari _Brandon Communication_.”

“ _Oh, ya, majalah bisnis itu. Ada yang bisa kubantu, Tuan?_ ”

Luke bimbang sejenak. “Dapatkah kaumenghubungkanku dengan CEO-mu, Jules Ostin?”

.

.

₰

_Ella mengawasi kepergian Char beserta pasukannya dari balik jendela koridor istana. Sejujurnya, Ella lebih memilih pergi bersama Char, menerjang bahaya di luar sana. Hanya saja dia tidak ingin keegoisannya malah membebani Char. Ella tahu diri dia tidak akan berguna jika ikut hadir di tengah kerusuhan kota. Char benar, dia memang lebih baik tinggal di balik tembok istana. Lagi pula, ada Slannen dan Bobby di sini._

_“Char akan baik-baik saja, Ella,” ucap Slannen, berusaha menghibur sang ratu dengan kalimat bernada positif. “Dia adalah raja yang baik, dan juga prajurit yang baik.”_

_“Aku yakin begitu,” balas Ella sambil memasang senyum kecil. “Terima kasih karena sudah ada di sini, Slannen, Bobby.”_

_BRAK!_

_Ella spontan menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Betapa terkejutnya dia begitu melihat segerombol makhluk aneh yang tadi mengacau di kota kini sudah hadir di depan matanya. Ella hendak menyerang dengan kursi yang ada di sampingnya. Ya, tangannya sudah ada di tepian kursi itu. Satu, dua—_

_“ELLA!”_

_Oh, sial! Makhluk itu menyandera Slannen!_

_“Jangan bergerak!” seru makhluk itu sambil menunjuk Ella dengan obor yang dibawanya. Ella diam, khawatir terjadi sesuatu pada Slannen jika ia tidak menurut. Wanita itu berusaha mencari sesuatu yang dapat ia gunakan sebagai senjata. Sayangnya, nihil. Dia tidak menemukan apa-apa selain kursi yang bahkan tidak dapat ia angkat akibat penyanderaan mendadak itu._

_“Lepaskan Slannen,” ujar Ella dengan nada setengah mengancam—mengancam dengan apa? “Aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa, tapi tolong, lepaskan dia.”_

_BRAK!_

_Slannen dibanting ke meja, membuat Ella dan Bobby otomatis berlari menghampiri elf malang itu. Detik berikutnya, makhluk aneh itu melempar obor ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, dan pergi menjauh dari ruangan itu. Kini Ella, Slannen, dan Bobby terperangkap di dalam api._

_“Ella, keluarlah dari sini!” seru Slannen sambil memegang punggungnya yang sakit. Ella dapat melihat darah mengalir dari beberapa titik tubuh elf itu._

_“Tidak, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Slannen!” seru Ella sambil berusaha membopong Slannen. “Bobby, ayo, kita bawa dia keluar!”_

_Bobby menurut, namun Slannen menepis lengan Bobby yang hendak menyentuhnya. Ia pun menolak bantuan Ella. Dia menghela napas pelan, terbatuk, lalu berkata, “Ella, Ratu, nyawa kami tidak sebanding dengan nyawamu jika mati di sini. Keluarlah, Ella, aku akan baik-baik saja. Cukup Bobby yang membopongku.”_

_Ella menatap kedua sahabatnya itu ragu._

.

.

₰

 

 

> Aku cinta kamu yang diam  
>  Yang senyumnya pun bisu  
>  Aku cinta kamu yang diam  
>  Yang terkenang selalu

₰

.

.

 “Jules?”

“Oh!” Jules Ostin tersentak, terbangun dari tidurnya di atas meja. Ia melayangkan pandangan dan menemukan sosok sekretarisnya di depan pintu ruang kerja. “Oh. Ya. Becky. Ada apa?”

“Apa aku mengganggu sesuatu?” tanya Becky, sekretarisnya itu, takut-takut.

“Tidak, tidak, aku baik-baik saja.” Jules memasang senyum sopan, menunjukkan bahwa dia tidak merasa masalah tidurnya diganggu walau kenyataan berkata lain. “Aku hanya tertidur, kurang tidur sepertinya. Apa yang tadi mau kaukatakan?”

“Ah, ya.” Becky mengangkat _sticky notes_ kuningnya. “Seseorang dari _Brandon Communication_ , kautahu majalah itu?”

“Ya ....” Jules menyipitkan kedua matanya. “Majalah bisnis baru yang sedang digandrungi banyak orang itu, ‘kan?”

“Tepat,” jawab Becky sebelum kembali memfokuskan diri kepada _sticky notes_ -nya. “Luke Brandon dari majalah itu bilang ingin mewawancaraimu tentang _About The Fit_ untuk dimuat di majalahnya. Dia bilang satu kolom saja di majalahnya dan _website_ kita akan semakin terkenal, jadi aku bilang iya untuk tawarannya. Berhubung jadwalmu kosong hari ini, jadi aku menempatkan jam pertemuan kalian pukul sebelas siang, sebelum makan siang, di kafe _About The Fit_.”

“Oh, dia yang akan datang ke sini?” tanya Jules, memastikan pendengarannya soal “di kafe _About The Fit_ ” tidaklah salah.

“Ya, dia bilang dia ingin melihat langsung pabrik supaya bisa menuliskan artikel yang lebih riil.”

“Baiklah kalau begitu.” Jules mengangkat tangannya lalu menunjuk Becky. “Pukul sebelas, benar?”

Becky menyunggingkan senyum. “Ya.”

“Aku akan ada di sana,” ujar Jules sambil bangkit dari duduknya. “Hanya wawancara terkait _About The Fit_ dan tidak ada lagi, ‘kan?”

“Benar sekali.”

“Dan ....” Jules memejamkan mata dan mengernyitkan dahi, berusaha memanggil ingatannya dengan cara itu. “Siapa tadi nama orang ini?”

“Luke Brandon.”

“Luke Brandon. Baiklah.”

.

.

₰

_“Ella!”_

_Tanpa pikir panjang, Char segera mengendarai kudanya ke istana. Ia bahkan tidak sempat memberikan mandat kepada prajurit yang ada karena di pikirannya kini hanya ada satu hal: Ella. Ella dalam bahaya, dan Char tidak bisa membiarkan istrinya menghadapi bahaya sendirian._

_Char menerobos tembok istana yang telah setengah terbakar dengan kudanya, lalu berhenti tepat di depan pintu istana yang terbuka lebar. Sang Raja berlari ke dalam, menyusuri koridor demi koridor yang dipenuhi para pegawai istana yang justru menyuruhnya berbalik arah._

_“Yang Mulia, jangan masuk ke dalam!”_

_“Yang Mulia, Anda harus keluar dari sini!”_

_Tapi hati Char tidak akan goyah semudah itu._

_“Ella masih di dalam!” serunya tanpa mengindahkan wajah memelas para pegawai. “Kalian pergilah selamatkan diri kalian, aku akan mencari Ella.”_

_“Yang Mul—“_

_Sayangnya, Char tidak peduli. Ia terus berlari ke dalam istana, terus menyusuri koridor demi koridor yang semakin ke dalam semakin kosong. Api menjalar di segala penjuru namun Char tidak takut. Kekhawatirannya akan keselamatan Ella lebih besar ketimbang ketakutannya akan terbakar api._

_Char berseru, “Ella!”_

_Tidak ada respons._

_“Ella!”_

_Masih, tidak ada respons._

_“Ella!”_

_“Char?”_

_Char menoleh. Tidak ia temukan sosok istrinya, namun ia dapati pintu menuju koridor lain yang mengarah ke kamar tidur raja dan ratu. Char yakin Ella ada di sana._

_“Ella!” Char kembali berseru sambil berusaha menerobos api yang sudah melahap setengah pintu penghubung koridor tersebut. “Tunggu di sana, aku datang!”_

_Balasan dari Ella datang beberapa detik kemudian. “Char! Slannen terluka!”_

_Oh, astaga. Ella masih tinggal di sini untuk menyelamatkan elf itu!_

.

.

₰

 

 

> Namun cintaku tak lagi diam  
>  Cintaku tak lagi hanya bisu  
>  Karena kini suaramu ada  
>  Kini suaramu nyata

₰

.

.

Pukul sebelas kurang, Luke Brandon sudah tiba di kafe _About The Fit_.

Pria itu memesan secangkir _cappuchino_ sembari duduk menunggu. Pertemuannya masih beberapa menit lagi, jadi Luke masih punya waktu untuk bersantai. Oh, tidak lupa, waktu untuk memerhatikan _About The Fit_ sebagai bahan tulisannya kelak. Semakin riil semakin baik, benar?

_Kling._

Kepala Luke otomatis menoleh ke arah sumber suara: pintu kafe. Diihatnya seorang wanita berambut cokelat dengan blazer merah terang dan celana putih panjang berjalan memasuki kafe. Dia tidak membawa barang bawaan apa pun selain tas kecil putih di tangan kanannya. Wanita itu berjalan cepat menuju kassa, memesan sesuatu yang tidak dapat Luke dengar apa.

Aneh. Luke tahu ia tidak mengenal wanita itu, tetapi mengapa wajahnya terasa amat sangat familier?

 _Bukan sesuatu yang harus kupikirkan_ , batin Luke sambil mengalihkan pandang. Memutuskan untuk abai, Luke menyesap _cappuchino_ pesanannya. Sejak tadi toh banyak orang berlalu-lalang, mengapa Luke harus memerhatikan wanita yang satu ini? Karena ia merasa familier? Ah, mungkin wanita ini hanya sering tampil di televisi atau semacamnya. Tidak mungkin mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya.

Luke menurunkan cangkirnya, lalu tanpa sadar kembali menaruh fokus pada wanita tadi—lupakan niatnya untuk mengabaikan wanita itu. Otak Luke memaksa pemiliknya untuk memerhatikan wanita tadi dengan lebih saksama, memaksa untuk mengingat lebih. Luke berusaha menggali ingatannya, mencari wanita berambut cokelat, bermata lebar, berkulit putih mulus, berhidung mancung, dan berbibir merah di dalam laci-laci ingatannya. Di mana ya, dia pernah bertemu—lebih lagi, mengenal—wanita ini sebelumnya?

Wanita itu berjalan meninggalkan meja kassa setelah membayar sejumlah uang. Ia membalikkan badan, lalu berjalan ke tengah kafe. Sebentar, perasaannya saja atau wanita itu tengah berjalan menghampiri meja yang diduduki Luke?

“Luke Brandon?”

Sebentar, wanita itu tahu namanya?

“Ya,” jawab Luke dengan wajah seolah tertangkap basah. Dia mendongak menatap wanita itu. “Apa aku mengenalmu?”

 “Tidak, tidak, kautidak mengenalku.” Wanita itu duduk di hadapannya lalu mengulurkan tangan. “Jules Ostin, _About The Fit_.”

“Oh, astaga.” Luke tertawa kecil sebelum membalas uluran tangan sang wanita. “Maaf karena tidak mengenali narasumberku sendiri.”

“Bukan masalah. Semua orang pernah melakukan salah, bukan?” balas Jules santai. Ia meletakkan tasnya di atas meja. “Jadi, dari mana aku harus memulai? Dibangunnya pabrik, latar belakang aku membangun _About The Fit_ , atau apa?”

“Latar belakang akan jadi permulaan yang bagus,” respons Luke sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya. “Kautidak keberatan jika aku menggunakan perekam suara, bukan? Supaya kita bisa—“

“Tentu.” Jules cepat-cepat mengangguk. “Lebih nyaman, sebenarnya.”

“Baiklah, jadi.” Luke menepuk tangannya satu kali sambil mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. “Apa yang membuatmu memutuskan untuk membangun _About The Fit_? Siapa yang memotivasimu untuk melakukannya?”

“Aku memang menyukai dunia ini,” jawab Jules sambil mengibaskan tangan kanannya. “Desain, pakaian, semuanya tentang _About The Fit_ adalah hal-hal yang kusukai. Sudah sejak lama aku merencanakan bisnis ini, namun tidak pernah benar-benar berani untuk mewujudkannya. Suatu hari, Matt, suamiku, keluar dari pekerjaannya, berhenti total, agar aku bisa mewujudkan apa yang aku impikan.”

“Sebentar, sebentar.” Luke mengangkat tangannya, mengisyaratkan Jules untuk berhenti bicara sejenak. “Kembali ke kata ‘suami’, kausudah menikah?”

“Aku punya seorang anak perempuan.”

“Oh.” Luke tertawa canggung. “Maaf, kukira kaujauh lebih muda daripada itu.”

“Aku tersanjung, sungguh,” balas Jules diiringi tawa ringan. “Bagaimana denganmu sendiri? Sudah berkeluarga?”

Luke mengangguk salah tingkah. “Belum, tapi aku berencana melamarnya ... malam ini.”

“Oh?” Mata Jules melebar tanda antusias. “Semoga beruntung. Aku mengharapkan yang terbaik untuk kalian berdua.”

“Terima kasih, dan mengapa kita jadi membahas aku?” Luke tertawa, Jules mengikuti. “Kembali lagi ke bahasan _About The Fit_ , jadi suamimu yang memotivasimu untuk membangun bisnis ini?”

“Ya, dia—“

.

.

₰

_Slannen berhasil dikeluarkan dari istana yang terbakar berkat usaha keras Char, Ella, dan Bobby. Keempat orang itu harus menyusuri koridor demi koridor untuk sampai ke bagian luar istana. Untungnya, koridor belum sepenuhnya terlahap api sehingga mereka masih bisa lewat meski harus bersusah payah._

_Setibanya di luar istana, Slannen segera diserahkan kepada petugas medis yang sudah menunggu di luar untuk diobati. Bobby menemani elf itu sementara Char dan Ella, sebagai bentuk tanggung jawab atas pemimpin kerajaan, berkeliling di sekitar halaman istana yang tidak terbakar untuk memastikan tidak ada orang yang terluka._

_Sialnya, sebuah bendera yang terbakar jatuh dan menimpa—_

_“Ella!”_

.

.

₰

 

> Namun cintaku tak lagi diam  
>  Cintaku tak lagi hanya bisu  
>  Karena kini kamu nyata  
>  Tak lagi sebatas kenangan

₰

.

.

Pukul dua belas tepat, Luke mematikan perekam suaranya. Pria itu tersenyum menatap Jules lalu berkata, “Terima kasih atas waktumu, Nyonya Ostin, dan—“

“Oh, tidak, jangan panggil aku begitu,” potong Jules cepat-cepat. “Aku lebih nyaman dengan Jules. Semua karyawanku pun memanggilku seperti itu.”

“Begitu?” balas Luke sambil sedikit menganggukkan kepalanya. “Sebenarnya, karyawan-karyawanku pun memanggilku Luke. Tuan Brandon, kecuali dalam konteks yang benar-benar formal, terasa terlalu berat.”

“Ya, ya.” Jules mengangguk antusias. “Panggilan seperti itu membuatmu merasa tinggi, merasa terlalu dihargai, merasa seolah kautidak punya teman karena posisimu di atas.”

“Benar.” Luke mengangkat tangan kanannya sembari memasang raut wajah heran. “Mengapa kaubisa sebegitu memahami apa yang kupahami?”

Jules tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. “Entahlah.”

“Apa kita benar-benar belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya?” tanya Luke, kali ini dengan wajah serius—bahkan lebih serius daripada saat wawancara. “Sama sekali?”

“Ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu, Luke.”

“Benar. Tapi mungkin kita pernah bertemu ....” Luke mengangkat kedua bahunya. “Di kehidupan yang lain?”

Jules tergelak. “Memangnya ada ‘kehidupan yang lain’?”

Luke ikut menuai tawa. “Kata-kata itu melintas begitu saja di kepalaku, aku langsung mengatakannya.”

“Aku cukup yakin ini pertemuan pertama kita,” lanjut Jules setelah tawanya berhenti. “Kalaupun kita pernah bertemu sebelum ini, pertemuan itu tidak ada di dalam ingatanku.”

“Mungkin memang tidak pernah,” senyum Luke, menutup bahasan pertemuan sebelum pertemuan mereka ini. Dia melirik arlojinya. “Oh, sudah jam makan siang. Kurasa aku harus kembali ke kantor.”

“Tidak akan makan di sini?” tawar Jules sambil menunjuk papan menu yang dipajang di belakang meja kassa. “Kami juga menyediakan menu makan siang di kafe ini. Lagi pula, ini waktunya aku makan dan kurasa aku butuh teman makan siang.”

Luke mengerjap.

“Tentunya, jika kau mau,” lanjut Jules diiringi kekeh gugup.

“Sebenarnya, aku mau,” jawab Luke dengan seulas senyum sopan. Ia mengangkat tangannya, memanggil pelayan yang melintas. “Bolehkah kami lihat menu makan siangnya?”

.

.

₰

_Bendera yang terbakar itu sukses menimpa Ella dan membakar separuh tubuhnya yang indah. Char berusaha menyelamatkan istrinya, membawa wanita itu kepada petugas medis dan meminta pertolongan pertama segera dilakukan. Sayangnya, kulit Ella sudah terbakar terlalu banyak, dan kemungkinan besar memang tidak dapat diselamatkan._

_“Char,” panggil Ella sambil mengulurkan tangannya._

_Char menghampiri. “Ya, Ella?”_

_“Aku tahu waktuku tidak banyak—“_

_“Tidak, jangan bilang begitu.”_

_“Itu kenyataan,” balas Ella diiringi senyum pada wajahnya yang separuh terbakar. “Seluruh tubuhku rasanya sakit, dan aku tahu tubuh ini tidak akan bertahan lama.”_

_Char diam. Digenggamnya tangan Ella yang tidak terbakar erat-erat namun masih, ia tidak mengeluarkan suara._

_“Aku hanya ingin kauingat bahwa ini tidak akan menjadi akhir pertemuan kita,” ucap sang ratu masih dengan senyum di wajahnya. “Kita akan bertemu lagi di kehidupan lain, meski kita mungkin tidak saling mengenal, tetapi kita akan bertemu lagi.”_

_“Bagaimana caranya?” balas Char emosional. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. “Bagaimana aku bisa tahu bahwa itu kau jika kita tidak saling kenal?”_

_“Kauakan tahu dengan sendirinya, Char.”_

_Dan mata sang ratu terpejam._

.

.

₰

 

> Kenangan dapat kembali hadir  
>  Kenangan dapat kembali bangkit  
>  Cinta dapat kembali tumbuh  
>  Namun tak harus saling memiliki

₰

.

.

Luke dan Jules makan bersama sambil mengobrol mengenai banyak hal. Bisnis, cuaca, ekonomi, investor, menu makan siang, sampai hewan peliharaan. Meski keduanya tidak memelihara hewan, tetapi diam-diam keduanya menaruh kesukaan pada hewan yang sama.

“Kucing lebih menyenangkan untuk dimainkan daripada anjing,” ungkap Jules sambil menggigit burgernya.

“Ya, dan mereka lebih bersih,” sambut Luke antusias.

“Sangat setuju.”

Waktu makan siang telah habis dan keduanya masih asyik mengobrol mengenai segala macam hal. Tampaknya mereka tidak akan berhenti bicara jika Jules tidak menerima telepon dari Becky dan Luke tidak menerima pesan dari Rebecca.

“Luke, maaf sekali, aku harus kembali bekerja,” ujar Jules sambil menunjukkan layar ponselnya. “Ada masalah di gudang, dan—“

“Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa mengerti,” potong Luke sebelum Jules sempat menceritakan masalahnya. “Aku juga harus kembali ke kantor, mulai menyusun artikel _About The Fit_ untuk edisi berikutnya.”

Jules menyunggingkan senyum. “Kabari aku saat majalahnya sudah terbit, maukah?”

“Tentu,” angguk Luke. “Lewat Becky atau—“

“Surel pribadiku saja,” potong Jules sebelum menyebutkan alamat surelnya.

“Akan kukabari,” ucap Luke setelah selesai mencatat alamat surel Jules di memo ponselnya. Ia mengulurkan tangan. “Terima kasih telah bersedia menjadi narasumber.”

Jules membalas uluran tangan itu. “Terima kasih telah menjadi teman makan siang yang menyenangkan.”

“Berlaku untukmu juga.”

Keduanya lalu tertawa.

“Baiklah, kalau begitu.” Luke melepaskan jabatan tangannya. “Sampai jumpa, Jules.”

“Sampai jumpa juga, Luke.”

.

.

₰

Sambil berjalan menuju kantor _Brandon Communication_ , Luke terus berpikir mengenai sesuatu yang terasa familier dari sosok Jules. Jules benar, pertemuan tadi adalah pertemuan pertama mereka, tetapi Luke juga tahu bahwa Jules terasa familier karena mereka pernah bertemu di suatu tempat.

_Apakah itu kau, Ella?_

₰

.

.

Sambil berjalan kembali ke ruang kerjanya di atas, Jules terus memikirkan pertanyaan Luke tentang pertemuan mereka sebelum pertemuan mereka di hari itu. Jules memang terus mengatakan bahwa mereka belum pernah bertemu sebelum itu, namun kenyataannya, Jules sama sekali tidak lupa.

_Char, akhirnya kita bertemu lagi._

.

.

₰

 

> Rahasia tak dinyata  
>  Cinta tak diungkap  
>  Rindu tak dikata  
>  Karena kenangan lebih baik tinggal sebagai kenangan
> 
> _Selamanya_.

₰

.

.

**fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGAAA!! /selebrasi/
> 
> Sesungguhnya, ide awal dari cerita ini adalah “Ella mati karena sakit terus Luke maksa Jules buat ngaku kalo mereka adalah reinkarnasi Char-Ella tapi Jules tetep gak mau ngaku”. Cuma entah kenapa akhirnya aku malah bikin flashback berkali-kali sampai aku sendiri mabok liatnya. /nggagitu
> 
> Makasih bagi pembaca yang sedia meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fanfiksi ini~ ditunggu komentarnya! /o/


End file.
